In television distribution systems, such as cable or satellite television distribution systems, content is typically authorized for output by a particular television receiver. Thus, the user is restricted to where they may view their purchased content. This is a problem, because the user may desire to view purchased content at a different location than their television receiver. For example, a user may desire to purchase a pay-per-view (PPV) boxing event on their own account, but may desire to watch the event at their friend's house on a much larger television. However, the user cannot watch their purchased content on a television receiver located at another location in order to effectuate the desired scenario.